


Multi-Media Confession

by springcry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Music, Ninette Ship Week, Ninette Week, Ninette Week 2018, Texting, love letter, slight angst, these ideas just came up to me like a Shadow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springcry/pseuds/springcry
Summary: Marinette shook her head. "I just wish..."She didn't finish and instead climbed over to her bed and opened her phone, fingers scrolling over her text messages and—wait Nino texted her?7:29 pmNino : gluck! And next time, let's definitely go together!--------------Marinette couldn't go to Jagged Stone's latest concert but Nino is determined to bring the magic back to her through any means (and media) possible and hopefully, confess the words that are always on the tip of his tongue.For Ninette Week!





	Multi-Media Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Also in [ tumblr ](https://teamsavingmyles.tumblr.com/post/175465252941/multi-media-confession-pt-1)   
> Day 1's prompt is 'Sweet', and I was heavily inspired by this awesome song, which I 100% recommend you guys to check out :
> 
> [ Pretty U by Seventeen (mv, turn on cc for lyrics) ](https://youtu.be/j59LLNMEOZk)  
> [ Pretty U (lyrics only) ](https://youtu.be/CLX1Dtk2Jc4)
> 
> The lyrics of the song really got me, i.e. "Pills for colds, meals for hunger, me for you, I want to define you as me like in a dictionary"

The bell chimed one last time as the Dupain-Cheng bakery closed for the night and Marinette breathed out a long sigh. The sale hour was finally over and the concert must be ending too. A heavy weight rose up to her shoulders as she bid her parents good night and went to her room, changing into her pajamas and staring at the clock. 10:55 pm, Marinette imagined an encore ringing out throughout the massive stadium as Jagged Stone sang the medley of his hit b-side track songs—The Awakening, Fate, Echoes—

"-Marinette?" A small pat on her cheek shook Marinette off her thoughts. Tikki was looking at her worriedly and stroked her cheek gently.

"Yes Tikki?" She asked as light as she could, but the weight wouldn't leave her.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asked and suddenly a burst of longing, resignation and loneliness—all those aches struck Marinette. She missed out on a group outing _('and wait—was this what Adrien felt whenever he couldn't come?' She worriedly wondered)_ and on her favorite artist's big concert no less, a big concert that had the best song line-up she'd ever seen and had the most elaborate and beautiful stages produced.

And it was no one's fault but...If only the sale wasn't today, if only not having the sale would result in a happy ending—one that wouldn't lead to loss of business and waste of perfectly delicious bread and the struggle of her parents.

Marinette shook her head. "I just wish..."

She didn't finish and instead climbed over to her bed and opened her phone, fingers scrolling over her text messages and—wait Nino texted her?

**7:29 pm**  
**_Nino_** : _gluck! And next time, let's definitely go together!_

7:29? He texted her a minute before the concert? And next time...Marinette smiled and thought of a response to send to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

"Goodnight Marinette." Nino whispered and against his protesting brain, scrolled up their 'conversation' earlier.

**11:05 pm** **  
_Marinette_ ** _: thank you!! :)_

_**Marinette** : btw, did you get home already? I hope you get home safe!_

**11:20 pm** **  
_Marinette_ ** _: gnight nino_  

**11:23 pm** **  
_Nino_ ** : _sorry for replying late, i just got home. tysm and npp!! and good night marinette :))_

...Technically it was very one-sided but she still messaged him! Nino buried himself deeper to his bed and sighed happily.

_She seemed happy in the first messages...and sleepy in the last one._ Not being able to attend the concert of her favorite artist...Nino was glad she seemed happy. He had no idea for sure if that was what she really felt but if his plan worked...then despite his flustering and weird way of speaking to her in messages, _(he knew that he should have structured it a bit better plus that last smiley face was a bit too much)_ , it would all be okay.

Ting! Ting! Ting! His clock's alarm chimed and reminded Nino it was...already 12?

He _had_ to work now! Rising from his buried position, Nino quickly sat down on his computer chair and opened the computer. Transferring the files would take around 5 to 10 minutes so he'd have to already work through the storyboard in his mind of how the video would look like.

It would start with the small vlogs they did during the car ride then switch to an 'opening song'...Nino grinned. This was starting to come together like a reality tv show.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

 

"Good morning Maman, Papa!" Marinette greeted her parents and kissed their cheeks before settling down on her seat, with fresh cinnamon buns for breakfast and a painted pink envelope?

"What's this?" She asked and suddenly her parents smiled widely, her father's eyebrows perked up high whenever he smirked.

"This is for you. Someone dropped it by a few minutes ago. What was his name again, honey?" Her father asked, scratching his chin.

Her mother smiled serenely, too serenely for the bomb that was about to drop on Marinette's face. "Nino! There's also some small hearts in the envelope, you can actually see it over here—"

_No, no no no!_ Marinette quickly grabbed the envelope, worried of her parents' teasing and involvement to this letter thingy? What was in this? But before she could open it and see, suddenly, her phone rang.

She answered quickly. _Wait, who is this—_

"Hello?" Silence went down the line and she looked at her phone to see who was calling her.

Nino?

"Marinette!" His warm voice boomed through the phone.

"Oh hey!" She replied, putting the phone back to being near her ears.

"G-Good morning!" He said and took a breath before—"so listen, I came by your house earlier to give you this envelope, l-look I know it's not really pink but pink is your favorite color and when you only have white, what do you do? So um, I painted it pink, I'm really sorry about that. But," He cleared his throat then continued, "anyway, I...that envelope, it's my gift to you. Inside there is a USB and a small letter that I–" His voice cracked.

_Was he okay?_ "Nino—"

"—I wrote for you. The letter, I wrote it for you. I hope you enjoy the letter and well, my gift. Oh! And well, I'm sorry for replying late to your messages, I got home a lot later than expected a-and I, I just want to say that I'mgladtobeyour friend! Thank you and bye!"

He hung up.

Something warm swelled up inside of Marinette, something like happiness and she laughed before realizing that her parents heard the whole conversation, their eyes knowing and their smiles so teasing.

"Uh I'll go check this out in my room, bye!" She quickly ran to her room, heart beating way too fast and cheeks burning way too hotly. She felt Tikki pat her gently as if trying to soothe her but nothing stopped any of those from disappearing, especially when she saw what was inside the envelope.

A USB and a couple of stationary as a letter—wait where were the hearts her mother was talking about? _N-Not that I want to see them!_

Clearing her throat, Marinette sat down and inserted the USB to her computer, while Tikki took out the letter.

Tikki gasped. "Wow, his handwriting improved, Marinette!"

Marinette giggled. "Well, he's been working hard for it ever since we couldn't understand his words when he had a sore throat."

"And oh! Oh, oh." Realization seemed to dawn on Tikki as she read the letter.

"Hmm?" Marinette looked at her kwami.

Tikki—did Tikki just snort?

"I, um, suggest that you read this later, Marinette." Tikki said with a sudden smile and went flying to the computer instead as Marinette clicked the first video in the USB.

"Uh, okay, sure." 

And with that, she watched the video unfold. 


End file.
